


To the Blue-Haired Angel

by hanhanriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: "It's so unfair. I deserve kisses upon waking up." Joshua whined as he kicked his blankets off.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	To the Blue-Haired Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's a birthday fic for Shua!!!! He looked so cute on his Live and I can't contain my feels-
> 
> The other members are mentioned and it's mostly jihancheol because-
> 
> Dino has like, one line-

"Oh my God, Cheol. I asked you to wake him up! Not cuddle him back to sleep!" Jeonghan chastised as he sees the two lumps on the bed, the smaller one being encased in the stronger arms of the other. 

"I can't help it okay! I am but a weak man-" Seungcheol quietly protested, nuzzling his nose on Joshua's blue hair. 

"Oh don't you dare pull that card on me-" Jeonghan huffed as he stalked forward, gently shaking the slumbering one's shoulder. "Joshuji, baby, please do wake up. There's breakfast already and I think Soonyoung's this close to exploding if we don't start eating soon."

"Hannie…" Joshua whined as he gets roused from his sleep, snuggling closer to Seungcheol's chest who smiled smugly at the other. "Five more minutes please?" He mumbled, sleep still coating his voice. "It's my birthday."

"I know Sweetie. We celebrated earlier, remember? But Wonwoo said he got something planned for us. You wouldn't want to let it go to waste, won't you?" Jeonghan knows that it's a backhanded move to guilt-trip the youngest in the room, but he doesn't know any other solution lest there be a war over the breakfast food. "I'll let you choose the ice cream later if you want?" He suggested as a way to soften it a bit. 

A whine leaves Joshua as he wiggles in his place, a sad pout on his lips as he slowly sits up. "I'm up, I'm up. There better be pancakes there, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi." He huffed before wrinkling his nose. 

Seungcheol let out a groan as he reluctantly sat up as well, cooing though when he tousled Joshua's hair. "Come on, Smurf." He says with a teasing chuckle, earning him a hit from both Jeonghan and Joshua. 

"Hyungs? Uh- I love all of you and all but uh- I think Seungkwannie-hyung is fighting with Mingyu-hyung over custody of the chocolate syrup-" Chan said as he popped up from the opened door. 

The three snorted then shook their heads in amusement, fond smiles curving on their lips. 

"Please tell them that we'll be down in a bit. Shua here took his sweet time waking up." Jeonghan told the younger who beamed at them. 

"It's so unfair. I deserve kisses upon waking up." Joshua whined as he kicked his blankets off. 

"I'm sure they won't mind doing it in the kitchen." Seungcheol said before placing a kiss on the younger's cheek and forehead. "But, happy birthday Shua." 

"Happy birthday Joshuji." Jeonghan says softly, peppering kisses all over Joshua's face and making him giggle. "We better go now though, that's the last bottle of chocolate syrup we have."


End file.
